She told me
by TZDDN
Summary: Short oneshot based on DiNozzo's farewell to Abby. "Don't think, know! She told me!". This is the story where Ziva confesses her undying love for Tony to Abby. Set summer S10.


_AN: Ok folks so I haven't written anything in like 3 years for a few simple reasons (busy, lack of inspiration, stopped watching the show after Ziva left.. and such)_

 _Even if I stopped watching the show for 3 years, I watched the last episode where Tony leaves, just out of curiosity._

 _One particular moment struck me: when he bids goodbye to abby, and she tells him something along the lines of "I want to make sure you know_ _how much Ziva loved you" and Tony's like "yeah I think I know" and she says "Don't think, know, she told me". And I thought "oh so there's a lot of stuff that does happen but that is not shown in the show. That would make a good fic"_

 _So, here goes nothing. Please excuse my writing, I have not practiced english in 3 years._

 _Don't own anything._

 _oh and it's set summer season 10-11_

She told me

Abby stormed into the apartment. Luckily it was unlocked. She went straight to the bedroom, slammed the door open and stomped her foot. Taking in the sight in front of her, she blew out a sigh of anger.

"So it's true. You're leaving." She stated, rather than asked.

"Yes, Abby, I am."

Ziva stopped folding neatly her clothes and finally turned around to face her friend.

"Wh...How...long?" the scientist stuttered.

"I do not know. I think that all the team should lay low for a while."

"O...Okay. When are you leaving?"

"In three days." Ziva replied sadly.

"But you'll come back, right? 'Cause if I only have...three days left with my best friend before she moves to the other side of the world I have to... I gotta..."

Ziva looked genuinely surprised at the confession. Of course she expected to be Abby's best friend, at least female friend (because no-one could beat McGee). She was pulled out of her reverie when Abby's sentence broke into a sob.

"Hey" she said stepping closer to her friend, she looked into her eyes and put a hand on her arm "Abby, I will come back, I promise."

Abby pulled away. She took a step back and turned her back to Ziva.

"You say that but you don't believe it. Where are you going anyway? Home?"

Ziva came closer to Abby and took her shoulder to turn her around.

"I am going to Israel. But I am not going home. This is my home. You, Gibbs, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy,..."

"...Tony." Abby said knowingly. "Have you told him?"

"No I have not found the right way to break it to him. He has always been very anxious whenever I travelled to Israel in the past. And since I am only leaving for a couple of months I figured..."

She was rudely interrupted by the Goth.

"I mean, have you told him you love him?" Ziva's eyes went wide in surprise "Cause you know, since you're not co-workers anymore..."

An uncomfortable silence settled into the room. The only audible thing was the pitter patter of the rain on the window.

"I... I don't... Tony, he..." Ziva was at loss with words. She shook her head no when her voice betrayed her.

"You don't what? Love him? Yeah, sure you don't." She snarled.

"Abby it's..."

"What, complicated? None of my business?" she started screaming "It became my business the second you came back from Africa. There was always an excuse. Always a... something that kept you apart. And that made me cry a lot. Seeing my best friends unhappy because they could not admit it. They wouldn't say that they were in love with each other."

Ziva felt like a reprimanded child. She huffed loudly and turned around packing her suitcase again, half because she was annoyed, half because she didn't want Abby to see her cry.

"We are not in love. He is...I..." She whispered, almost to herself.

"Oh, that is soooo bullshit and you know it! You know it Ziva!"

She turned around all of a sudden and Abby could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? You seem to already know everything anyway!" Ziva yelled back.

"I want to hear you say it! I want you to admit it, even if it's just to me!"

"There's nothing to admit..."

"Crap! Say it!" Abby yelled.

"Fine! You want me to say it? I will: I love Anthony DiNozzo. I am in love with him. He is the love of my life. Everyday I walked into work, my heart would beat so fast only at the _thought_ of seeing him. I would fear, _fear,_ that even a look from him would make me blush." She chuckled through the tears. "God, I sound like a teenage girl with raging hormones. I love him because he is funny, charming, handsome, but mostly because he is loyal, he has a good heart and he made me change...and grow. I never had anyone who had that look upon their face while looking at me. I never had anyone who was so careful for me ever in my life. And he is the one person I cannot see my future without. Everyday I see him it's like falling in love with him all over again. And it hurts to know how it feels but not to be able to say it."

She sat on the bed, completely drained of energy. Abby was staring at her appalled, even though she was secretly ecstatic that Ziva had finally, FINALLY admitted her feelings for Tony, even if it was only to her.

"How long have you known?" she asked very quietly.

Ziva smiled at her through the tears as if it were a dumb question.

"I am not sure when it started exactly. It's been so long I cannot even remember what it felt like NOT to be in love with Tony."

Abby took a step closer to Ziva.

"How does it feel? Saying it, I mean. You've been carrying it for such a long time..."

"It feels... real, I guess. It has been in my head, rooted, for many years but now admitting it out loud to another person makes it feel like it is something serious. I just wish I had done it sooner, maybe even if I had told him... Chances would not have been wasted, opportunities ..."

"Who knows Ziva, who knows..." Abby said hugging the former agent.


End file.
